


Loki's Unexpected Adventure

by EvilCheesecake



Category: Loki - Fandom, Merlin (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Merlin, Camelot, Enjoy!, Family Feels, For the fun of it, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Merlin, Identity Reveal, Loki has a little PTSD, Loki has scars, Loki has wings, Loki is Merlin, Magic Revealed, Merlin has Loki’s scars, Thor: Ragnarok with a Merlin twist!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCheesecake/pseuds/EvilCheesecake
Summary: Thor and Loki are chasing their newly found sister, Hela, through the Bifrost when both get knocked out into the cosmos. Contrary to popular belief they did not end up in the same place. You see when one has all of time and space to get lost in rarely does one end up where they desire on the first try. The same is to say for these two celestial brothers. Thor crashes on the waste planet Sakaar. Whereas Loki wakes to find his own adventure in Camelot!





	Loki's Unexpected Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Knowledge of Thor Ragnarok or Merlin is not needed, but it is recommended. Lancelot is alive. Mordred is not evil; Morgana is. Hela and Ragnarok are both threats along with Morgana. Uther is alive (I hate Uther but he makes a good antagonist). Arthur is prince. Dragoon does not exist because I can't stand to see Colin Morgan with wrinkles (even if it's for the plot). Loki's wings stay hidden unless needed. STRONG MERTHUR! BUT ONLY IN BROMANCE FORM! I Can't wait for the reveal! I love advice because this is my FIRST FANFICTION EVER! Please keep in mind that I am a gentle soul and I’m not asking for harsh criticism. Also sorry for the messiness of my paragraphs! Enjoy! ;-)  
> BTW: From what I found Camelot did not have an official religion. They, at that time, would have probably have been pagans. Later on, they would end up being Christians. I am just putting this information out there because Norse Mythology is a pagan belief system. For the sake of the story, the people of Camelot will already be aware of the Norse religion. YAY, BETTER REVEAL!  
> FYI: I am personally not religious in any way. I just don't really care. Though I do and will RESPECT all religions equally!

A chilly breeze drifted through the Norwegian grass, carrying the salty scent of the ocean up over the cliff and onto the three Gods. They sat looking out onto the gray horizon. Where the water met the sky in a dance of eternal struggle as waves crashed and seethed with the wind.  


Two Asgardian princes sat beside their father, minds in turmoil, as he told them he was dying. He told them of a sister they’ve never known, of the evil that was unleashed, and a love for them that will never die. This king was Odin, the mighty and the great, the ruler of the celestial realm of Asgard. His sons Thor, God of Thunder; and Loki, God of Mischief, sat in silence and watched as the Allfather, which he was referred to by his people, died. He turned to a golden dust and drifted out onto the ocean winds, joining in the eternal dance of the sea.  


They stood, a thunderclap rumbling across the open landscape. The clouds turned from the peaceful grey to an angry black, changing to fit the Lightning God’s mood.  


“You killed him,” Thor seethed through clenched teeth. His hands balled into fists as his anger grew. Before Loki could reply a black hole in the sky began to open behind them. Green energy crackled around the growing phenomenon alerting them to its existence. The brothers whipped around anger forgotten. In an instant, their civvies transformed into their Asgardian battle wear. Thor gripped Mjolnir tightly, still angered by his father's death.  


A woman clad in a black and green skin-tight suit stepped from the hole. Her black hair flowed in the wind, accentuating her crazed smile. This was the sister Odin spoke of. She was the evil and the chaos, the Goddess of Death, she was Hela.  


“So he's dead. I'd have liked to have seen that,” Hela cooed.  


“I am Thor, son of Odin,” Thor wearily announced.  


“Really? You don't look like him,” she remarked.  


“Perhaps we can come to an arrangement?” Loki cut in seeing the dark, powerful aura that surrounded her.  


“You sound like him,” she continued ignoring his suggestion. “Kneel.”  


“I beg your pardon?” Loki asked, hoping that he misheard her.  


Hela rolled her eyes at her younger brothers and drew her sword before continuing. “Kneel, before your queen.”  


“I don't think so,” Thor said as he threw Mjolnir at the Goddess.  


Hela in turn, caught the hammer with one hand, holding it frozen in place.  


“It's not possible,” he croaked, eyes wide in shock.  


“Darling, you have no idea what's possible,” she smirked. She tightened her fist around Mjolnir. It groaned under the pressure. Cracks appeared along the astral metal before the hammer shattered into pieces and fell into the cliff grass below.  


The brothers stared in horror as the Goddess charged them. Loki snapped out of his shock first and yelled to the heavens.  


“Take us back!” he begged.  


Soon the brothers were surrounded by the rainbow light of the Bifrost, bringing them back to Asgard. Unfortunately, the beam caught Hela as well. The goddess laughed, after all this time she was heading home.  


Loki and Thor chased Hela through the teleportation beam of the Bifrost, desperately trying to stop her from reaching her destination. Loki dived for Hela and in turn, was kicked out of the Bifrost and into the endless ether of time and space. He fell, spinning away as he watched his brother and sister, if you could even call her that, disappear into the distance. His vision began to darken as the blood rushed to his head. The last sight of the Bifrost disappeared as he continued to flip with no signs of slowing, for now, he was lost in the eternal vacuum of the cosmos. Loki’s vision faded to black as he drifted into the unknown.  


Now don’t confuse this happening with the young God losing his way, quite the contrary, this was the beginning of a grand adventure, a life lesson, the meeting of unforgettable friends, and endless possibility.

————————————————

TO BE CONTINUED  



End file.
